Personalidades
by miharu vargas
Summary: La Generación de los milagros es especial en todos los sentidos, aunque solo algunas personas han podido conocer la verdad de las personalidades de estos mismos. Es el caso de Haizaki y Momoi que gracias a una palabra en otro idioma sus compañeros volvieron a tener las personalidades verdaderas y que habían escondido de los demás. Ahora tienen que encontrar a Nijimura/fail summary
1. Prologo

_**HI~ Esta es una nueva historia ojala les guste ^^ **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologo<strong>_

Era un día normal para el equipo de Seirin, el entrenamiento relativamente. Excepto por una cosa. Kuroko estaba extraño. Kagami lo noto al solo llegar al aula en la mañana. En el sentido de que cuando entro, el peliceleste había llegado tarde, con el uniforme desordenado y con zapatillas. Eso le había llamado la atención. Incluso los demás alumnos lo notaban y el profesor le había regañado y el bajito le hizo caso omiso y se fue a su asiento.

Dejando eso de lado. Se encontraban en el entrenamiento y Kuroko había llegado jugando con algo en una de sus manos. El peliceleste venia llegando tarde. Riko se acerca furiosa.

-Kuroko! Que haces llegando una hora tarde!

-Ah? Solo pelearme con un tipo que me caía mal-dice despreocupado el peliceleste.

-Oe Kuroko que diablos te pasa?-el pelirrojo le mira alzando una ceja.

-Nada Taiga-kun…estoy normal…-responde Kuroko, yendo a los camarines.

Todo el equipo de basket quedo boquiabierto, preguntándose la misma cosa ¿Qué diablos le había pasado al callado Kuroko Tetsuya?!.

En Kaijou también era un día normal, según su equipo. Pero para Kasamatsu le parecía extraño que Kise no llegara aun. De hecho no vio a sus fans en todo el día y al rubio corriendo hacia el en toda la mañana. En eso la puerta se abre, apareciendo por esta un chico de cabello rubio, con un poleron con gorro puesto y encima de esta el vestón del establecimiento, venia concentrado jugando en un PSP y traía gafas. Todos quedaron mirándoles interrogantes al verlo.

-Hola Kasamatsu-senpai-dice el chico sin siquiera mirar al capitán y yendo a los camarines.

-Era Kise?-pregunta Moriyama.

-Kise! Vuelve-grita Kasamatsu alarmado.

El rubio vuelve algo extrañado mirando a su senpai, ladea la cabeza en señal de confusión. Menos mal que dejo su juego en pausa.

-Que sucede?

-Di tu nombre…-dice el capitán.

-Ryota Kise-responde alzando una ceja el chico.

-Modelo…-dice el pelinegro.

-No~ gamer~-dice el rubio con simpleza.

El chico se devuelve de lo más tranquilo al vestidor, en cambio el capitán de Kaijou quedo con un tic en el ojo, los demás jugadores quedaron confundidos y el entrenador no creía lo que acababa de ver.

En Shutoku la situación fue demasiado peculiar. Los alumnos quedaban boquiabiertos, mirando a la persona de cabello verde que caminaba animadamente, saludando a todas las chicas que pasaban. Su flequillo lo tenía sujeto, de zapatillas con la chaqueta del instituto abierta, mostrando su polera de color naranja.

Takao, al verlo no lo podía creer. Ese era Shintarou Midorima? ¿Qué demonios le había pasado? El chico peliverde ni se había percatado de el por estar coqueteando con dos chicas.

En la hora de entrenamiento, los senpais de tercer año quedaron con un tic en el ojo al ver a su lanzador de tres puntos, que venía a saltitos y efusivamente saludando a todos. Incluso el entrenador creyó que estaba soñando. Pero todos les dio la misma impresión de que era más loco que el pobre Takao que a esa hora estaba siendo arrastrado por el peliverde por todos lados.

-TAKAO~! VAMOS A CAMBIARNOS Y JUGAMOS!~-repetía como disco rayado el peliverde.

-A-ah si-el pelinegro estaba ya bastante agobiado.

-Capitán…déjeme golpear a Midorima con una piña-decía ya un fastidiado Miyagi que tuvo que liderar la mitad de la mañana con ese chico.

-Tranquilízate…pero que fue lo que le paso? Si ayer seguía siendo el mismo de siempre-dice el capitán.

-No piensen en que le paso…vallan a entrenar-ordeno el entrenador.

-Si!-dicen rápidamente los de tercero.

-A practicar~! Vamos Takao~!-sigue animado el peliverde.

-Si…-el pelinegro estaba aburriéndose de la extraña personalidad de su amigo.

En Too la situación fue casi igual de peculiar, la pelirosa casi se desmaya que eso este pasando de nuevo. El solo hecho de ver aparecer a su amigo de infancia completamente ordenado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, podía significar que algo paso.

En la hora de entrenamiento Wakamatsu y Sakurai junto a sus dos senpais llegaban al gimnasio. Los cuatro notaron a una persona que se encontraba limpiando el gimnasio.

-QUE MIERDA HACES AOMINE?!-le grita Wakamatsu.

-Hola, me encuentro limpiando el gimnasio-responde el peliazul con una amplia sonrisa que casi cegó a sus compañeros.

-Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo…-murmura la pelirosa en un rincón.

-Eh?-Imayoshi la queda mirando-Paso antes Momoi?

-Eh…no, claro que no Imayoshi-senpai~-la chica se coloca nerviosa.

-Esto…discúlpenme, aun no limpio los balones-dice Aomine yéndose a la sala de utilería.

-Aomine-san a estado extraño todo el día-dice Sakurai.

-Porque lo dices?-Imayoshi le mira.

-L-lo siento no debí hablar-dice el chico más bajo.

-Ah? Espera Saku-Imayoshi es interrumpido.

-Lo siento, lo siento! No debí hablar lo siento, lo siento-comenzó de nuevo Sakurai.

Imayoshi se devanaba los sesos gracias a que Sakurai no paraba de disculparse, incluyendo que Aomine ahora se encontraba limpiando los balones, Wakamatsu inspeccionando todo el gimnasio y Momoi con cara de horror.

En Yousen, Himuro había visto al pelimorado, así que se apura y le muestra una bolsa de dulces. Y lo único que recibe es una ceja alzada y una mirada aburrida.

-Atsushi son los dulces de siempre-dice el pelinegro.

-Himuro, no me gustan los dulces-dice como si fuera lo más normal en él.

El pelinegro abre sus ojos de par en par. El más alto se va a su salón. En la hora de entrenamiento Himuro mira a un rincón donde se encontraba Murasakibara, este se encontraba de lo más entretenido mirando una revista y sin tomarle atención a nadie, esto era extraño. El capitán del equipo le había dicho varias veces que entrenara al igual la entrenadora pero simplemente el pelimorado no hacía caso. Solo le mandaba miradas y seguía mirando su revista.

-Atsushi, cámbiate de ropa para que entrenemos-dice Himuro acercándose al más alto.

-No quiero-contesta el pelimorado.

-Atsushi…en verdad eres tú?-dice el pelinegro preocupado.

-Por supuesto-responde Murasakibara sin despegar los ojos de la revista.

Mientras tanto en Kyoto, se suponía que el equipo de basket tenía todo el día para entrenar. Hay todo bien, lo único que pasaba era que el pelirrojo capitán de Rakuzan venia sonriente con un chaleco que era casi más grande que él. Cosa que los extraño a todos. Mibuchi se acerca a su capitán.

-Sei-chan anda a cambiarte de ropa-

Reo le había dicho en tono calmado y sonriente como siempre. Akashi había asentido, solo que cuando Nebuya se acerca a saludar a su capitán. Este se coloca a llorar y sale corriendo.

-TETSUYAAA! WAAA!-y Akashi se fue con destino a Seirin.

El resto del equipo quedo con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Qué le había pasado a Akashi?!, Mibuchi, Kotaro y Nebuya se fueron para tratar de alcanzar al pelirrojo.

Haizaki le recorre un escalofrió, mirando hacia todos lados nuevamente. Ya eran seis escalofríos seguidos que sentía, trago en seco y siguió en lo que estaba, restándole importancia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueeeno comencé con el prologo que me salio algo extraño... aunque puedo decir que me base a unas imágenes que encontré en pixiv de la Kiseki no Sedai y me pareció algo curioso...mas por la personalidad de Akashi...hasta yo puedo decir que eso no se vería en cualquier parte -.-U en todo caso es algo perturbador jejeje doble personalidad muhahaha(?) ok no...parece que me vicie con eso -w-<strong>_


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Hola~~ Aquí eh venido...y se me pego lo típico de mi pj del rol(?) XD como sea~ bueno me falto mencionar que las parejas serian algo NijiHai, FuriAka, MidoTaka, MuraMuro, KiKasa y aun no se si AoKuro o KagaKuro...estoy en una travesía(?) con esas dos parejas XD como salga primero(?)**_

_**Los links de las imágenes las deje abajo~ para los que quieran verlas ahí les digo de donde empiezan porque son muchas -.-U y es un enredo pero son geniales!  
>KNB no me pertenece~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 1: Que diablos es esto.<strong>_

Haizaki había salido de clases, le daba flojera ir a basket. Así que hizo lo más simple, ir a Tokio a molestar. Sonríe para sí mismo cuando llega a la estación de Tokio finalmente. Pasaba por el parque cuando una figura baja, pelirroja, pasó llorando.

-Tetsuyaaa!

Shougo le reconoció la voz, era Seijuurou. Espera estaba llorando? El chico se tensó al verlo yendo hacia la dirección de Seirin. Si su ex capitán estaba llorando. Al demonio no quería toparse con Tetsuya en ese estado. Rápido tomo su celular para llamar a la pelirosa. Deja sonar una… dos… tres, le contestan del otro lado.

-_Diga?-se escucha la voz femenina._

-Nada de Diga, Satsuki, acabo de ver a Seijuurou que se fue llorando a Seirin!-le gritonea el peligris.

-_Hai-chan?! Que viste a Aka-chan llorando?!-la chica se alarmo._

-Dime que Daiki no está sonriente y siendo amable con todos…-rogaba el peligris, de solo imaginarse al peliazul en ese estado era demasiado anormal y ya le había pasado una vez.

_-Ehh…limpio el gimnasio, les hizo colación a todo el equipo y limpio los balones-dice la chica con un tic en el ojo._

-Diablos! Otra vez?! Espera y los demás idiotas?-Shougo se estremeció de solo acordarse.

_-Ojala que no estén igual, porque o si no sería un problema y no sé dónde está Nijimura-senpai-Dice Momoi._

-Voy a Seirin a ver a Tetsuya, es el más peligroso junto con Atsushi…-dice entre gruñidos el peligris.

_-Llevare a Dai-chan a Seirin, tratare de llamar a Mu-kun y a Ki-chan…Ah Hai-chan pasa por Shutoku primero!-dice Satsuki algo apenada._

-Lo hare por esta vez…porque no quiero que Tetsuya me busque para ser el blanco de sus bromas…de nuevo…-murmura molesto Haizaki.

En Seirin Kagami, trataba de creerse que lo que había dicho el peliceleste no era verdad. Pero su posibilidad de que haya sido una broma de mal gusto jodio cuando ve una figura pelirroja llorando. Taiga mira a Kouki, que no podía creer quien era, de hecho no era normal ver a esa persona llorando.

-D-donde esta Tetsuya?-pregunta el Akashi.

-Aquí…-dice el peliceleste saliendo de los vestidores-Que sucede Seijuurou-kun?

-Me dio miedo! –el pelirrojo se va a abrazar al peliceleste.

-Sei quien te dio miedo?-Furihata se acerca a su novio algo preocupado.

-Nebuya, waaa Kouki-el pelirrojo se va encima del castaño.

Haizaki había llegado a Shutoku, como estaba irritado porque unos chicos se le quedaron mirando y el, al mirarlos los ahuyento a cualquier parte. Mira a todos lados buscando al de cabello verdoso. Llega al gimnasio del equipo de basket y ve a unos chicos que estaban bastante irritados.

-Acá se encuentra Shintarou?-pregunta el peligris.

-Midorima?...-Miyagi le mira con el ceño fruncido-Otro milagro más o que eres?

-Qué diablos te importa…te pregunte por Shintarou…-le gruñe el peligris, no quería perder el tiempo discutiendo, con un tipo que ni conoce.

-Ya Miyagi-el capitán tranquiliza a su compañero y mira al peligris-Oye chico, Midorima está en los vestidores, para que lo quieres?

-Digamos que el imbécil le volvió a dar la estupidez con ganas…-responde de malas Shougo.

El capitán iba a preguntarle por lo que estaba hablando pero de pronto se escucharon unas risas estruendosas que venían en aumento y a Takao algo nervioso e irritado más atrás venia Midorima. Haizaki se acerca a su ex compañero y le manda un golpe en la cabeza.

-Deja de reírte Shintarou y vamos a Seirin…

-HOLA~ HAIZAKI!~-el peliverde se le va encima, pero el peligris le coloca la mano en la cara.

-No empieces y vamos… y deja de molestar-Haizaki, lo toma del brazo y saca del gimnasio.

El resto del equipo quedaron atónitos, parecía que ese chico sabía lo que hacía al respecto de parar a este extraño Midorima. Pero lo que les llamo la atención fue el para que iban a Seirin. Takao, volvió a los camarines y se colocó parte de su uniforme, no iba a dejar a su peliverde con ese chico. Además tenía que ver qué pasaba allá.

Satsuki, marca al móvil del pelimorado, algo ansiosa, porque sabía si el más alto tenía su extraño hábito de nuevo sobre sus libros se volvería loca. Justo en ese momento le contestan al otro lado de la línea.

-_Diga?-una voz masculina se escucha, pero no era al que buscaba._

-Esto…con quien hablo?-la chica se coloca más nerviosa.

-Con Himuro, necesitas a Atsushi?-dice el chico.

-Himuro-kun, me podrías decir cuál es el comportamiento de Mu-kun por favor-Momoi estaba algo angustiada.

_-Esta extraño, le compre dulces y me dijo que no le gustaban…y tampoco quiere entrenar, está leyendo una revista-responde nervioso el chico._

-Hace cualquier cosa para arrastrarlo hasta Tokio, por favor Himuro-kun, lo llevas a Seirin-dice la chica.

_-Porque debo llevarlo a Seirin?-pregunta curioso el pelinegro._

-Es una larga historia, pero le digo que no es primera vez que pasa eso con sus personalidades-dice la chica nerviosa.

_-Sus personalidades? Este cambio es en toda la generación de los milagros, les da por leer a todos?-pregunta Himuro, un montón de preguntas se arrumaban en su cabeza._

-No específicamente…solo le pasa eso a Mu-kun, los demás ahí los vas a ver, bueno me voy tengo que llamar a Ki-chan-responde la chica y luego corta la llamada.

Ahora a llamar a Kise, pero primero iría donde Aomine para decirle que se coloque su uniforme, entra al gimnasio y lo encontró de nuevo limpiando, provocando en sus compañeros de equipo un tic nervioso.

-Dai-chan, cámbiate de ropa, vamos a ver a Tetsu-kun~-dice la chica para llamar la atención del peliazul y así lo hizo.

-Pero estoy en entrenamiento Satsuki-dice sonriente Aomine.

-El capitán nos dio permiso para que vallamos~ cierto Imayoshi-kun?-la chica mira al capitán quien asiente sin pesárselo dos veces.

-Ah~ bueno si tenemos el permiso, me voy a cambiar-dice el chico yéndose.

Los demás suspiraron y se lanzaron al suelo, era su idea pero estaban extrañando al Aomine de antes, porque esto es demasiado extraño. Le iban a preguntar a la pelirosa pero se encontraba llamando nerviosa.

En Kaijou, el capitán de basket ya tenía una venita por reventar, porque el rubio no hacia ningún caso y se la pasaba en su cosa de PSP, agh se desesperaba más que antes. Resuena por todo el gimnasio el celular del rubio, este contesta y luego sin dejar de mirar el aparato se acerca a su senpai.

-Kasamatsu-senpai, es para usted…

-Quien diablos te llama a ti para buscarme a mí?!-el pelinegro le gritonea.

-Satsukicchi-responde el rubio, con simpleza.

Kasamatsu se extraña y recibe el aparato, viendo como el rubio se volvía a la banca para seguir jugando. El capitán del equipo contesta y la voz agobiada de una chica le habla al otro lado. Él se estremeció, de pronto su color iba cambiando y estaba nervioso.

-_Kasamatsu-san, lo siento pero podría llevar a Seirin a Ki-chan._

-A-a Seirin?, p-para qué?-Kasamatsu alza una ceja, mirando fijo al rubio.

_ -Es que como ve…Ki-chan no está igual que todos los días, estoy segura que está en su juguete-dice la chica hastiada._

-Como sabes que está jugando en este minuto?!-el pelinegro llego a gritar, asombrado, acaso la manager de la generación milagrosa sabía que pasaba aunque no estuviera?

-_Ah porque así fue la última vez con Ki-chan…-dice simple Satsuki-Por favor Kasamatsu-san lleve a Ki-chan a Seirin, dígale que van a ir a ver a Tetsu-kun_

-Quien es Tetsu-kun?-había un chico que se llama así?

El rubio al escuchar eso, coloco en pausa el juego y alzo rápidamente la mirada, llegando a saltar en el acto del asiento, provocando que los demás chicos le miraran.

-Vamos a ver Tetsuyacchi~-dice el rubio, corriendo a cambiarse de ropa.

-_Es Kuroko Tetsuya, el sexto jugador de la generación de los milagros ahora le puede sonar-dice la pelirosa._

Ahora le calzaba si era Kuroko, suspira e iba a contestar pero la chica le había cortado la llamada. Kasamatsu mira a sus compañeros de equipo y se va a cambiar rápidamente, se llevó arrastrando al rubio o mejor dicho el rubio lo arrastro a él hasta Seirin.

Mientras tanto en Seirin, Akashi se había escondido detrás de su novio al ver a Nebuya entrando. Kuroko se acerca molesto al moreno.

-Oye idiota, no molestes a Seijuurou-kun.

-Ah? –Nebuya no entendía ni medio.

-Sei-chan, vamos volvamos a Rakuzan-dice Reo, acercándose al pelirrojo.

-No quiero Nebuya me va a reñir-el pelirrojo se abraza más a la espalda del castaño.

Kuroko iba en aumento con su aura de color muerte. Justo en el momento que llega Haizaki, que aun arrastraba a Midorima. En cambio Riko ya estaba exasperada por la interrupción en su entrenamiento.

-Tetsuya, no hagas nada-le grita el peligris.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí~-sonríe el peliceleste, olvidándose del moreno-Es Shougo-kun.

Diablos estaba jodido, al notar, la fiereza de la mirada del peliceleste. Se tapa usando a Midorima como escudo y lo lanzo contra el peliceleste.

-Y qué diablos es esto?!-Satsuki, aparece en la entrada completamente asustada.

-Que sucede Satsuki-dice el peliazul llegando a su lado y ve al peliceleste-Tetsu

-Daiki-kun?-El peliceleste se había desquitado con el peliverde así que lo dejo en el suelo y se acerca al peliazul-Que haces aquí.

-Satsuki me dijo que te vendríamos a ver-sonríe amable el peliazul.

Kagami, no de hecho todo el equipo de Seirin y Rakuzan estaban con un tic nervioso al ver a Aomine, completamente ordenado y cariñoso con el peliceleste.

-Daiki~-dice el pelirrojo al verlo y lo saluda aun escondido detrás del castaño.

-AOMINE~!-grita el peliverde lanzándose encima del peliazul pero paso a llevar al peliceleste.

-Eh? Shintarou, C-cuidado T-Tetsu!-el peliazul se va de espalda.

-AGH DEMONIOS! SHINTAROU-KUN DEJA DE LANZARTE ASI!-grita molesto el peliceleste.

-WAAA! Shintarou estas matando a Tetsuya!-lloriquea el pelirrojo arrastrando a su novio donde estaban los demás.

Justo aparece Murasakibara y Kise, uno tenía cara de póker y el otro estaba buscando con la mirada al fantasma.

Haizaki se acerca a Momoi, el primero tenía un golpe marcado en la cara. La chica lo queda mirando sorprendido.

-Que te paso? Hai-chan?

-Qué crees…Tetsuya me golpeo…digo me lanzo un balón…-contesta el peligris.

-Oe Momoi me explicas que les pasa a estos?-pregunta el as de Seirin.

-Yo igual necesito saber, Shin-chan no está tsundere como siempre-dice Takao llegando cansado.

-Ustedes saben algo de la generación de los milagros?-pregunta Himuro-Atsushi, no se suele comportar así…

-Y Kise…se la ah pasado jugando todo el maldito día-dice a su vez Kasamatsu.

-Hai-chan…les contamos?-la chica mira al más alto.

-Al demonio! Tenemos que llamar a Nijimura-senpai-dice molesto el peligris.

-Oye imbécil primero dígannos qué diablos les pasa a esos-dice Kagami molesto.

-Espera Kagamin, primero tengo que arreglar a los chicos…digo a Midorin o si no Tetsu-kun muere asfixiado-dice la chica.

Satsuki sin darle tiempo para reclamar a ninguno, toma del brazo al peligris y lo arrastra a donde estaban los milagros. Los otros seguían encima, de hecho Kise y Akashi se habían unido y aplastaban a Kuroko y a Aomine, el peliceleste insultaba y gruñía contra el peliverde y el peliazul pedía amablemente que salieran de encima.

-Aka-chan, Ki-chan , Midorin vallan a la banca-dice la chica.

-Oe Sat-chin yo no debería estar acá-dice el pelimorado, seriamente

-Si tienes que estar, ahora anda a sentarte Atsushi-le dice Haizaki.

-Quieres pelear imbécil-le gruñe el pelimorado.

-Mu-kun, anda a sentarte, por favor-dice la pelirosa, mientras ayudaba a levantar a Akashi, que se encontraba llorando de nuevo-Aka-chan porque lloras?

-Ryota se lanzó fuerte-el pelirrojo, se fue de nuevo a abrazar a su novio.

-Ya ya-la pelirosa le acariciaba el cabello, luego se acerca al rubio y lo patea-Ki-chan, no te lances sobre Aka-chin tan fuerte.

-Shintarou-kun sale de encima-el peliceleste saca al peliverde a golpes.

-Tetsu, no seas malo con Shintarou-el peliazul se coloca de pie.

-Tetsu-kun, Dai-chan vallan a sentarse, Midorin tu igual y no te lances encima de nadie-dice la chica algo preocupada.

-Tetsuyacchi~ jugamos traje mi PSP –dice el rubio de lentes y con la capucha puesta.

Ninguno de los demás chicos entendía el extraño comportamiento de la generación de los milagros. De hecho se podría decir que había solo dos personas ahí que sabía sobre el comportamiento y eso de por si les estaba irritando.

Kagami aún no se creía que ese era Aomine, porque el idiota que había visto siempre era un tipo arrogante, egocéntrico, frívolo. En cambio ahora lo veía, ordenado, tranquilo, amable. Eso era traumatico para cualquiera. Kuroko estaba con un rostro molesto, le lanzaba cualquier cosa al peliverde o colocaba el pie sobre la cara del rubio, mientras abrazaba al peliazul. Akashi estaba más calmado, asfixiando a Furihata con su abrazo. Murasakibara estaba discutiendo con el peligris y la pelirosa trataba de calmar al ex capitán de la generación de los milagros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok primer cap finalizado~ a decir verdad aun no logro colocar todo en la personalidad de Akashi...y aun me falta para Aomine pero el solo pensarlo no me cuadran X'D es que son tan! peeero aun así me gusta jugar con ellos XD.<strong>_

_**Murasakibara es peligroso XD y Kuroko igual~ así que pobre de Haizaki~**_

_**Estooo se supone que Midorima es peor que Takao ._. en verdad sacaría de quicio a Miyagi con solo mirarlo(?) aunque tsun igual -.-U**_

_**Ah verdad acá tengo los link de algunas de las ideas (mas que nada poder fomentar la personalidad de los seis)**_

_** member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=35259787 (aquí hay algo de Midorima en Shutoku, Akashi en Rakuzan y de Kuroko con Akashi en Teiko X'D)**_

_** member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=34250599 (Kuroko y Momoi en Teiko e.e) se supone que Momoi igual tenia la personalidad al igual que los otros seis pero no quería dejar tan sholito(?) a Haizaki XD**_

_** member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=36582946 (desde el 39 para abajo están los seis)**_

_** member_ ?mode=manga&illust_id=34074808 (este es otro mas con un dj de sus personalidades actuales y un juego que se le ocurrió a Kuroko)**_

_**Los demás link los dejare en el próximo capitulo-esta en búsqueda de todos los link(?)-**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. capitulo 2

_**Hi tengo el cap listo XD y aun se me olvida los link~ había encontrado otros pero gracias a mi pequeña hermana se me perdieron los restantes e.e ojala les guste**_

_**KNB No me pertenece**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 2: El recuerdo del juego.<strong>_

Haizaki ya se estaba cabreando de estar de cuidador, de hecho se le podía contar como otro niño por como discutía con el pelimorado, mientras que Kuroko le lanzaba cualquier cosa que encontraba, solo para molestar aún más al peligris.

-Satsuki a qué hora llamamos a Nijimura….-le dice el peligris.

-Hai-chan, primero les contare a los chicos...-dice la chica.

-Bueno…aunque…Tetsuya deja de lanzarme el balón!-grita el peligris, enfurecido con el más bajo.

-Quieres morir Shougo-kun?-Kuroko le sonríe como desquiciado provocando que el peligris retrocediera.

-Bueno...sabrán lo que paso ese día-dice en un suspiro la chica, mira al peligris de reojo, luego mira al resto-Empezó en segundo año….

_Flash back~~_

_Satsuki venia junto a Aomine y Kuroko, los dos chicos venían hablando cosas triviales, cuando reciben un mensaje de Akashi. Rápidamente se encaminan al gimnasio donde estaba ya Murasakibara, Midorima y el mismo Akashi._

_-Que sucede Akashi-kun?-pregunta algo curioso el peliceleste._

_-Les propongo algo…pero falta Ryota…-murmura el pelirrojo._

_-Que tiene que ver Ryota?-pregunta Haizaki desde la entrada, caminando perezosamente hacia los demás._

_-Fácil Shougo, que hagamos un juego-dice tranquilamente Akashi._

_-Donde lo vamos a hacer?-pregunta Midorima algo curioso por la proposición._

_-En mi casa-dice Kuroko, con su cara seria como siempre._

_-Eh donde Kuro-chin? ~ suena bien-dice Murasakibara._

_-Espera Tetsu, no tienes una vecina que es bruja?-dice el peliazul._

_-Dice serlo pero no lo es…ella solo tiene problemas-dice el peliceleste, algo preocupado._

_-Kuroko tu vecina es extraña-dice Midorima._

_-Porque lo dices Shintarou?-Akashi les mira levemente curioso._

_-Ah porque ella dijo una vez que había invertido la personalidad de tres personas-dice Aomine, con tono preocupado._

_-Aomine-kun, en verdad eso no pasa…ella debe habérselo imaginado-dice Kuroko, el sabía que su vecina era alguien que necesitaba a alguien a su lado._

_En eso la puerta se abre y el rubio de ojos dorados entra corriendo y algo cansado._

_-L-lo siento Akashicchi_

_-Kise, donde estabas idiota?-le pregunta Midorima con el ceño fruncido._

_-Esto…escapando~-dice el rubio._

_-De quién? O qué?-pregunta Haizaki, con sarna._

_-De MIS fans-responde molesto Kise._

_-Y bien vamos este fin de semana a donde Tetsuya-Akashi, de inmediato dice eso antes de que los otros dos chicos comiencen a pelearse._

_-Si-fue la respuesta general._

_-Y bien para donde van, mis monstruos…y el inútil-dice Nijimura, mirando a los menores, estaba de brazos cruzados con ropa normal._

_-Senpai!-gritan los ocho chicos asombrados._

_-Nada de senpais…que diablos iban a hacer?-dice el pelinegro._

_-NIjimura-senpai, nosotros nos vamos a juntar para jugar, en la casa de Tetsuya-dice Akashi, mirando al mayor._

_-A jugar?... si ustedes dicen-el mayor se encoje de hombros-Los dejo…tengo que terminar algunos tramites._

_Los ocho chicos siguieron hablando de los posibles entretenimientos que podrían tener. Olvidándose completamente de la supuesta bruja que vivía al lado del peliceleste._

_Los días pasaron hasta que llego el fin de semana, Satsuki junto a Aomine habian llegado a donde Kuroko primero, así que ayudaron al peliceleste a ordenar y ver algunos posibles juegos. Pasaron unos minutos para que llegaran los demás._

_-Y que hacemos primero?-pregunta Midorima, ajustándose los lentes._

_-Juguemos basket-dice Aomine._

_-Otra cosa Daiki, eso lo hacemos todos los días-responde Akashi._

_-Shoji?-pregunta el peliverde._

_-No Mido-chin eso es aburrido-dice el pelimorado, mientras come un dulce._

_-Tenis-dice Haizaki, algo aburrido._

_-Fútbol?-pregunta Kuroko._

_-Ah ya se juguemos béisbol~ -dice el rubio._

_-Uhm, suena interesante, Tetsuya tienes bates?-el pelirrojo mira al mas bajo._

_-mm…Por lo menos yo no, pero mi vecina tiene-dice el peliceleste._

_-Bueno entonces vamos a pedir que nos lo presten-dice Midorima._

_Todos se levantan y se dirigen a la casa de al lado. Kuroko toca el timbre, pero nota la puerta entreabierta. Abre e ingresan todos con bastante curiosidad. Kuroko comienza a llamar a la mujer, algo preocupado sube las escaleras, seguido por los demás que estaban algo asustados. Haizaki prefirió no subir al igual que Satsuki que le dio temor._

_-Vecina?-se escuchaba la voz del peliceleste-Que esta-eh?_

_-Tetsu que suce…de-la voz del peliazul igual se escuchaba._

_-Que hacen parados…ahí?-la voz de Midorima sonó algo alarmada._

_-V-vecina de Tetsuya, podría tener cuidado con eso-dice con un tono levemente vacilante el pelirrojo._

_-S-señora n-no d-debería jugar con eso-se escucha la voz del rubio temblorosa_

_-Mido-chin, Aka-chin, Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, Kise-chin que les sucede?-se escucha por ultimo la voz de Murasakibara._

_-Hace tiempo que no los veia-una voz desconocida alarmo al peligris y a la pelirosa._

_Haizaki y Momoi, se miran de reojo, no sabían que pasaba arriba. Con cuidado los dos se encaminan hasta la escaleras y se aproximan a ver que sucedía. Ambos vieron a sus compañeros como estatuas, sin vacilar sin nada. Escuchan la voz de la mujer diciendo algo que no entendieron para luego ver como los rostros de ellos cambiaban sus expresiones._

_-Kuroko-kun-la mujer le habla al chico._

_-Que me mira así?-el chico le mira mal._

_-uhm?...-la mujer hace un gesto, va donde el peliazul-Y tu Aomine-kun?_

_-Disculpe por el comportamiento de Tetsu-dice sonriente el peliazul._

_-mm-la mujer siguió avanzando-Midorima-kun?_

_-Ajajaja~ Vamos, vamos que esto parece velorio~-dice un animado Midorima._

_-Cállate Shintarou-kun-Le contesta molesto el peliceleste._

_-Ya, ya no pelees con Midorima, Tetsu-el peliazul calma al mas bajo._

_-Bueno…-la mujer sigue avanzando-Akashi-kun?_

_-uugh-el chico pelirrojo le mira con los ojos llorosos._

_-Oiga no haga llorar a Seijuurou-kun!-alega Kuroko._

_-Waaa Tetsuya!-el Akashi se va a abrazar al peliceleste y el peliazul._

_-…-la mujer fue donde el rubio-Bueno… Kise-kun_

_-Esto…quiero jugar en mi PSP! –el rubio se desordena el cabello algo desesperado-lo deje en la mitad!_

_-Ya, ya lo sigues cuando llegues a tu casa-dice la mujer y va donde el pelimorado-Murasakibara-kun…_

-Al demonio, no debería estar comiendo esto, es asqueroso-gruñe mientras saca un dulce de su boca.

_La mujer suspira y observa a la escalera con una sonrisa, mientras que los otros seis seguían hablando entre ellos. La mujer se acerca a la escalera y mira a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban escondidos mirando._

_-Haizaki-kun, Momoi-chan, al parecer les preocupa las personalidades de sus amigos?_

_-Ah!-la chica la mira-Esto…ellos no son así como __están_

_-Que diablos les hizo a los imbéciles?-Haizaki frunce el ceño._

_-Bajen…les explico ahora…-dice la mujer y los dos menores hicieron caso._

_Momoi se encontraba nerviosa y Haizaki observaba para todos lados, por alguna razón le parecía familiar esa casa. Y no era porque la casa del peliceleste sea algo eso la mujer llega donde ellos y los invita a sentarse._

_-Las personalidades que acaban de ver en ellos son las originales-dice la mujer._

_-Eh?-los dos quedaron mirándola con curiosidad._

_-A decir verdad chicos, ustedes dos fueron los únicos que sus madres no estuvieron de acuerdo, en el cambio-dice la mujer._

_-Espere, que acuerdo?-Haizaki, frunce mas el ceño._

_-Bueno cuando ustedes eran pequeños, digo por los ocho-la mujer suspira-Ustedes presentaron señales en sus caracteres, cosa que asusto a sus madres._

_-Ellas se conocían?-esta vez fue Momoi la que habla, la curiosidad la mataba._

_-Si, de echo ellas se iban a juntar siempre donde la madre de Kuroko-kun-dice la mujer con tranquilidad-Ahora, sobre su acuerdo, cuando la madre de Seijuurou noto la personalidad frágil de su hijo, fue lo mas rápido hacia donde la madre de Shintarou, las dos se preocuparon, donde son ambas familias adineradas, las personalidades de sus pequeños debían ser serias, de echo querían ocultar las personalidades que poseían…lo mismo paso con Aomine-kun y Kuroko-kun._

_-En que sentido?-Momoi estaba demasiado interesada._

_-Aomine-kun tiene su personalidad muy amable, cariñosa y Kuroko-kun una personalidad fuerte y algo peligrosa. Es este caso de que le hicieran algo a Aomine-kun su espíritu se rompería y Kuroko-kun haría lo imposible para asesinar al responsable, el cuidaba tanto de Aomine como de Akashi._

_-Y que pasa con Ryota y Atsushi?-Haizaki, completamente atento._

_-En el caso de Murasakibara-kun, el en si no le gustan los dulces, pero los hermanos mayores de el a todos le habían gustado todo eso y Kise-kun, los productores de modelaje le habían pedido a la madre de el que dejara los videojuegos y que sea mas profesional. De primera ambas madres se preocuparon, una porque el carácter de su hijo era irritable y la otra era porque su pequeño pasaba horas y horas jugando incluso días._

_-Y de ahí que paso?-Pregunta Momoi._

_-Como ellas se conocían se juntaron en la casa de Kuroko-kun y después llegaron acá con los niños en brazos, pidiendo que las ayudara-dice la mujer-Lo que use en ellos es hipnotismo y solo una palabra que mas tarde se las diré, eso si esa sirve para volverlos como son ahora arriba y para volverlos como antes._

_-Ah, en este caso porque les hizo cambiar su personalidad a los idiotas?-pregunta Haizaki._

_-Era para comprobar-dice la mujer-Momoi-chan, el papel con la palabra se la pasas mi nieto._

_-Quien es su nieto?-pregunta la menor, ella no sabia que la mujer tuviera nieto, de hecho quien es?._

_-A Shuzo Nijimura, yo estoy vieja así que no creo que pueda estar cuando estén en los institutos-dice la mujer._

_Los dos jóvenes quedan casi boca abierta al saber que el chico que ya estaba en secundaria, era el nieto. La mujer regresa a su compañeros a la normalidad y les pasa el papel a la chica, ella como Haizaki lo que leen estaba en italiano "Forza di morte" pero en español seria "Fuerza de muerte" los dos chicos se habían dedicado a buscar la bendita traducción. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sip fin del capitulo de esta vez~ para hacerla mas rápido subiré doble XD como me hice los dos y no había tenido tiempo...estos dos son algunos recuerdos de tanto Momoi como de Haizaki~ la señora es la abuela de Nijimura-senpai owo <strong>_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Hai acá esta el otro cap~bueno estos son desde el punto de vista de Momoi y Haizaki~y sus recuerdos XD **_

_**KNB no me pertenece**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 3: parte del recuerdo parte II<strong>_

La chica mira a Haizaki de reojo que aun seguía discutiendo con Murasakibara y ya los otro cinco estaban mas de espectadores. Momoi vuelve a mirar a los chicos para proseguir.

-Esto…Haizaki les debería seguir contando…

-No pienso contar nada Satsuki!-grita desde la banca el peligris.

-Tendrás que seguir tu-dice Kagami, entre gruñidos.

-Amm…bueno-Momoi suspira cansada y vuelve-Bueno el problema fue cuando…

_El día Lunes Haizaki se acerca a Momoi y los dos se miran, alejándose de los demás, estaban bastante preocupados por esa clave._

_-Servirá si alguien dice Fuerza de muerte?-pregunta la chica._

_-Ojala que solo sea en italiano…pero si toma mas idiomas no seria bueno-responde Haizaki._

_-Momoi-san, se le cayo un papel-dice una tercera voz, de hecho había un grupo muy cerca y ellos dos ni cuenta se dieron._

_-Tetsu-kun?-la chica lo mira curiosa._

_-Tetsu que dice?-Aomine le quita el papel de las manos al mas bajo-Que diablos es Forza di morte?_

_Satsuki y Haizaki, quedan boquiabiertos, Aomine no podía ser tan idiota?! Dijo la rejodida palabra!,la chica se coloca nerviosa, al ver a los seis chicos sin reacción. Haizaki le comenzó a pasar la mano tratando de llamar la atención. Justo pasa la mano demasiado cerca de Akashi así que no noto que Kuroko fruncía el ceño._

_-H-Hai-chan!-le grita la chica._

_Haizaki mira hacia el pelirrojo y abre los ojos al verlo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, eso podía ser que!, mira hacia su lado y ve algo volar hacia el. Kuroko le había dado una patada voladora._

_-T-tetsu-kun p-porque lo hiciste?-la chica se acerca al peligris._

_-Estaba haciendo llorar a Seijuurou-kun-dice seriamente el peliceleste._

_-Tetsu, lo golpeaste muy fuerte-dice Aomine preocupado acercándose a ver al peligris_

_-Ajajaja termino en el piso-se reía Midorima._

_-WAAA! SHOUJO!-Akashi estaba llorando demasiado._

_-Agh! Cállense-Murasakibara escupe el dulce que tenia en la boca y se tapa los oídos._

_-MU-KUN! CARGA A HAI-CHAN!-le grita la pelirosa molesta._

_-Sat-chin? –el pelimorado se sorprende y termina por asentir._

_Los siete chicos se van directo a enfermería, dejan a Haizaki ahí. Satsuki después mando a los seis chicos al gimnasio, sintiéndose algo culpable. Ahora no sabia como contactar a su senpai. Se había quedado en la enfermería esperando a que el peligris se despertara, cosa que no demoro tanto._

_-Mm eso dolió-murmura el peligris._

_-Hai-chan! Menos mal-suspira mas tranquila la chica._

_-Oe Tetsuya golpea fuerte…y dime donde están los idiotas?-Haizaki se levanta adolorido, con una parte de su cara amoratada._

_-Están en el gimnasio…-dice la chica pero escucharon a alguien llorando afuera._

_Ambos chicos salen disparados de enfermería para llegar al patio y encontrar a Akashi llorando, Aomine tratando de calmarlo, Kuroko además que lo notaban todos estaba golpeando a un chico. Momoi se desespero y fue rápidamente a lanzarse encima de Tetsuya. Haizaki, escucho mas ruidos así que se fue corriendo siguiendo los gritos. Para encontrarse a Murasakibara a punto de masacrar a golpes a un pobre chico del equipo de béisbol, Kise en un rincón jugando en un PSP y Midorima coqueteando con un par de chicas. _

_-Oe Atsushi! Ven imbécil-le llama molesto el peligris._

_-Que diablos vienes llamándome imbécil Sho-chin-el pelimorado se olvida del otro chico y mira al peligris._

_Haizaki pasa olímpicamente del pelimorado y toma al peliverde del cuello y lo aleja de las chicas, se acerca al rubia e igual lo agarra del cuello, mientras le gritaba cualquier cosa para que el pelimorado lo siguiera cosa que había logrado a base de insultos. Una vez que llegan donde Momoi que había calmado la otra situación ella los riño._

_-Haber… yo no les dije que no salieran del gimnasio?-espeta con el ceño fruncido la chica._

_-Esto…fue culpa de Shintarou-kun y su idiotez-dice el peliceleste encogiéndose de hombros._

_-Eh~? Porque mi culpa?! –Midorima parecía colibrí tanto que agitaba sus manos que daba la impresión que iba a volar._

_-Midorima tu pasaste a golpear a Akashi y salio corriendo, no te acuerdas?-dice suspirando Aomine._

_-Shintarou…-El peligris le mira con molestia._

_-Midorin, eso no se hace-Momoi le golpea con un cuaderno- Malo! _

_Kise no hacia caso omiso a las peleas, Murasakibara estaba lo mas concentrado leyendo un libro que nadie sabe de donde lo saco. Akashi se escondía detrás de Aomine y Kuroko, mientras que Momoi seguía golpeando a Midorima. Haizaki bufa con molestia sacando su celular y marcando un numero._

_-Senpai…puedes venir? Tenemos un problema…digo hay un problema con el idiota de Akashi…-recibe una mirada penetrante de Kuroko-D-digo h-h-hay un problema con t-todos._

_Haizaki comienza a asentir, a lo que Momoi, dejo su "maltrato animal" hacia Midorima y se acerca. Justo cuando el peligris cortaba la llamada._

_-Va a venir mañana…-bufa._

_-Ah?! Mañana?! Porque?!-la chica lo mira con un puchero._

_-Porque el idiota…tiene tarea-se cruza de brazos-Así que no se que vas a hacer con esos seis._

_-Vas no Hai-chan~ es vamos~ tu vas a ayudarme a tener a los chicos tranquilos-dice la pelirosa con una sonrisa._

_-Por la mierda!-Haizaki, se desordena su cabello algo alterado-Y que diablo vamos a hacer?_

_-Pues dormiremos todos juntos~-dice la chica-A la de Tetsu-kun?_

_-No podemos…acuérdate…que la vieja no puede saber que paso esto…-responde rápido el peligris._

_-mm…cierto~ -la chica sonríe y mira a cierto rubio que seguía de lo mejor jugando, se acerca a el-Ki-chan~-sin respuesta-Ki-chan!~-aun sin respuesta-KISE RYOTA!-ya molesta le quita el juego._

_-Ah! Satsukicchi!-el chico estira sus manos para alcanzar su aparato pero la chica estaba reacia a devolvérselo._

_-Ki-chan, te lo devolveré si dejas que nos quedemos todos en tu casa-dice seriamente la chica._

_-S-si Satsukicchi~-responde el rubio al instante, sacando una carcajada en Haizaki._

_Ya ese día no iba a haber entrenamiento así que los ocho se fueron directo a la casa de Kise, cosa si, tanto Momoi como Haizaki tuvieron que permanecer pendiente de Midorima, Akashi y Kuroko. Una vez que llegaron se acomodaron todos los chicos en la habitación del rubio y Momoi en la habitación del frente. La chica después de dejar sus cosas va a la habitación, abre la puerta y ve a todos durmiendo, sonríe tranquila y mira a un rincón a cierto peligris algo amurrado, cierra la puerta con cuidado y se va a dormir._

_Al día siguiente llegaron a clase algo tarde pero fue porque de primera Akashi había pasado a chocar con unas personas mas altas que el y le iban a golpear, hay fue que se metió Kuroko y la pelea creció, a eso se le incluyo Murasakibara y Haizaki. Mientras Momoi trataba de calmar al pelirrojo, detener a Midorima que había encontrado nosequecosa y Kise que había encontrado otro juego para su PSP._

_Ya mas tarde a la hora del entrenamiento Momoi tuvo que pedirle al entrenador que dejara a los siete chicos entrenar en el gimnasio del tercer equipo. Al tener la aprobación arrastro a todos al dicho gimnasio. _

_-Todos a correr…-Dice fuerte la chica._

_-Porque debería Sat-chin?-pregunta serio el alto._

_-Si no quieres que requise todo lo que llevas Mu-kun~-dice con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno, bueno…iré-bufa el mas alto._

_La chica comenzó a marcar el numero de Nijimura, sonó unos minutos. Hasta que escucha el sonido de un celular, fuera del gimnasio. Curiosa volvió a marcar y fue siguiendo el tono, abre cuidadosa la puerta y mira al chico que estaba a punto de contestar._

_-Nijimura-senpai!-la chica se alegra._

_-Espera llego el idiota?!-grita desde adentro el peligris._

_-A quien llamas idiota!? Eh?-el pelinegro de vez de saludar a la chica se va a discutir con el peligris._

_-NIJIMURA-SENPAI!-grita Satsuki luego de media hora._

_Todos se quedan callados mirando a la pelirosa. La chica se coloco nerviosa y se acerca al mayor, que tenia algo moribundo a Haizaki._

_-Que es lo que sucede Momoi?-pregunta el mayor._

_-Esto…si no se dio cuenta tenemos un problema-dice la chica._

_-Eso lo estoy arreglando-responde Shuzou, mientras mostraba al menor._

_-Hai-chan no es el problema, senpai-la chica se remueve nerviosa-S-son los chicos._

_-Que sucede con mis monstruos miniatura?-El pelinegro alza una ceja._

_-Miralo__s…no creí que fueras tan idiota-bufa el peligris._

_-Cállate Shougo…si no quieres terminar mal en la noche-dice en voz alta el mayor._

Haizaki al escuchar esa parte fue casi corriendo, algo nervioso a taparle la boca a la pelirosa. Los demás quedaron mirando al peligris con curiosidad y Momoi le mordió la mano.

-Auch! Satsuki! No tenias porque morderme!-le alega el peligris.

-Bueno para que me tapaste la boca!-le alega la chica.

-PORQUE ESO NO TENIAS QUE DECIRLO!-le responde a gritos, completamente rojo el peligris.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y hasta aquí el tercero owo ojala les haya gustado los recuerdos, y bueno Aomine...si hubiera sabido para que era esa palabra no la hubiera dicho XD pero hay que dejarlo...<em>**

**_Aun no me entra en la mente la personalidad de Akashi... lo escribo pero aun tengo problemas para asemejarme -.-U _**

**_ahaha Momoi casi dice algo de Hai-chan / _**

**_Bueno estaría actualizando si no es viernes es domingo, entre esos dos días tengo mas tiempo -w-_**

**_Ojala les haya gustado nos vemos~_**

**_¿reviews?_**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Hola después de una eternidad logre hacer un pequeño cap ojala les guste ^^**_

_**KNB No me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cap 4: Culpable <strong>_

Kagami e Himuro se miraron curiosos. Yukio ya estaba hartándose tantas vueltas que le daban, Takao se reía y Reo se boqueaba como si fuera un pez, eso porque estaba algo trabado con las palabras.

-Y que paso?-pregunto ya molesto el capitán de Kaijou.

-Pff… te lo resumo…-Haizaki suspira pesado, tratando de acordarse-El idiota de Nijimura, pudo resolver nuestro "pequeño problema"….con eso estas bien…

-Digamos que después de una semana pudo resolver el problema…porque los chicos se habían arrancado justo cuando el había llegado…-responde la chica-Es solo que él es el único que puede revertir la situación.

-Entonces él dijo esa palabra o qué?-pregunta Takao.

-No…debe haber sido que alguien dijo esas palabras en otro idioma…-dice Haizaki.

-Porque nosotros cuando supimos la palabras lo intentamos diciendo _fuerza de muerte_ pero no funcionaba, eso sin verlos y viéndolos-responde Momoi a la vez.

-E-en ingles igual cuenta?-pregunta Kagami, algo nervioso.

-Si...-Haizaki afila su mirada al pelirrojo-No me digas que tu…

-Kagamin…lo dijiste frente de Tetsu-kun?!-la chica abre los ojos.

-Solo fue que grite que sacararia_strength from death…_algo así-dice aún más nervioso el pelirrojo.

-_Taiga…_ porque dijiste eso?-Himuro alzo una ceja.

-Eres imbécil! Si decías eso era lógico! –reclama Haizaki ya cabreado.

En la banca, Murasakibara, comenzó a jugar con un balón, Aomine estaba siendo asfixiado por el abrazo de Kuroko, Kise se había concentrado en su juego. Midorima se estaba aburriendo y no encontró nada mejor que comenzar a rodar. Akashi tenia sed, pero aun así no soltaba al castaño

-Deja eso Shintarou-kun…eres demasiado idiota-murmura Kuroko.

-Tetsu no deberías ser tan malo con Midorima-dice Aomine algo nervioso.

-Moo! Tengo sed!-alega Akashi, haciendo un puchero.

-Esto…Sei, te puedo ir a buscar agua-dice el castaño, algo asfixiado.

-En serio?!~-el pelirrojo lo veía con emoción.

-Si…pero podrías soltarme?-el castaño, pedía a duras penas.

-Voy contigo~!-Akashi se le pego como lapa al brazo del castaño.

Furihata, termina por asentir. No iba a mentir que la cara levemente sonrojada del pelirrojo, casi lo noquea. Incluso hasta ganas de hacerlo suyo ahí mismo. Aunque sonara pervertido, era su terrible verdad. Tuvo que desviar la mirada y comenzó a caminar con el pelirrojo, pegado a él.

Los otros cinco milagros lo quedaron mirando, hasta que desaparecieron. Al cabo de un rato Murasakibara y Kuroko tenían una pelea algo extraña, lanzándose cualquier cosa que encontraban. En ese caso, los balones de basket y a Midorima que se les cruzo en el camino. Aomine estaba demasiado desesperado tratando de calmarlos y Kise no hacia ningún caso a los otros cuatro.

Haizaki, mira de reojo a sus ex compañeros y un tic en su ojo apareció. Estos eran idiota porque sí. Momoi reía nerviosa y los demás miraban sorprendidos a esas actitudes. Kagami se acerca a agarrar a Kuroko por la espalda y sostenerlo. Himuro y Kiyoshi se van prácticamente encima de Murasakibara. Takao por su lado no sabía si reírse de la desgracia de su novio o ir a ayudarle. Opto por la primera opción. A lo que luego Shougo se acerca al peliverde y le golpea.

-Eres idiota Shintarou!

-P-porque me golpeas!-se queja haciendo un puchero el peliverde.

-Porque eres un idiota! Sabes que no te puedes cruzar en el camino de los demonios!-alega el peligris, apuntando a la sombra de Seirin y al gigante de Yousen.

-A quien llamas demonios?-dicen el pelimorado y el peliceleste a la vez, con un aura algo extraña.

Kagami se estremeció al ver el aura amenazante saliendo de su sombra, con una potencia que daba algo de miedo. La culpabilidad lo jodio en cierta parte, quien le mandaba decir cosas extrañas en inglés. Aunque si hubiera sabido que pasaba eso no lo habría hecho, mira de reojo a Himuro y a Kiyoshi, igual siendo intimidados por el aura de Murasakibara. Ok, en definitiva, de a partir de ese momento tendría más cuidado con lo que iba a decir.

Aomine tuvo que calmar a las dos amenazantes fieras a sus lados, con una amplia sonrisa que hizo creer a todos que los iban a dejar ciegos.

-Chicos, tranquilos, no deberían enojarse con Haizaki

-Dai-chin…Shou-chin está contando sus horas de vida-dice enfurruñado el pelimorado.

-De esta no se salva-la sonrisa maliciosa aparece en el rostro del más bajo.

Momoi, supo al instante de que esa sonrisa del peliceleste y el estado de enojo del pelimorado, podía significar que al chico de cabello gris pasaría a mejor vida, en manos de los dos demonios. Ahora que lo pensaba, daban más miedo esos dos juntos que el mismísimo Akashi, como se veía normalmente.

Haizaki no tomo en cuenta a ambos milagros que en ese minuto querían asesinarlo, de echo los dos le fulminaban con la mirada, cosa que hizo que el peligris alzara una ceja y siguiera golpeando a Midorima.

Furihata y Akashi, estaban volviendo del pequeño negocio. De hecho el castaño ya estaba a punto de perder la cordura gracias al pelirrojo que tenía pegado a su brazo, diablos se tuvo que morder su labio para aguantar las ganas de encerrarse con él en una de los salones. En eso el ruido del gimnasio les llamo a ambos la atención, apresuraron el paso y vieron a sus compañeros.

Murasakibara y Kuroko, al no resistir las muecas que de la nada comenzó a hacerle Haizaki, se enojaron y ahora estaban lanzando lo que encontraban en su camino en contra del peligris que ahora estaba más que asustado.

Aomine, estaba echo un manojo de nervios mirando a los otros tres, mientras que Kagami, Kiyoshi e Himuro estaban en un rincón con un aura deprimente envolviéndolos. Después estaba Midorima, el cual estaba todo golpeado y Takao trataba de curarle algunas heridas. Reo, Mibuchi, Kotaro, Riko y Fukuda, miraban la escena con un tic en el ojo.

-Que sucedió?-pregunta Furihata, algo nervioso.

-Moo~ le van a pegar a Shougo?-pregunta despreocupado el pelirrojo-Puedo ayudarles?-les dice a los dos demonios.

-No!-le responden Kuroko y Murasakibara, con una aura de terror que hizo asustar al pelirrojo.

-Waaa!-el pelirrojo se esconde detrás de su pareja, lloriqueando.

-MU-KUN! TETSU-KUN! DEJEN A ESA COSA TRANQUILO O NIJIMURA-SEMPAI LOS ASESINA A AMBOS!-le grita de pronto la pelirosa.

Tanto Kuroko como Murasakibara, se estremecieron ya les había pasado una vez que por golpear al peligris, su senpai los dejo en cama. El hecho de solo acordarse les hacían volver a dolerle los cuerpos. Luego repararon en algo, aun no estaba su senpai así que podían hacer y deshacer. Unas sonrisas malvadas apareció en ambos.

-Satsuki, esto no es bueno-dice el peliazul, mirando a sus ex compañeros.

-Porque lo dices Dai-chan?-la pelirosa se confunde, luego cae en la cuenta de que su senpai aún no estaba-AAAH! DETENGAN AL PAR!

-Riko, Kuroko da miedo-dice Kiyoshi riendo despreocupadamente, ganándose un golpe por parte de la fémina y de Hyuga.

-Como tan imbécil! Ahora debemos saber cómo volver a estos idiotas a la normalidad!-le grita el capitán de Seirin.

-jajajajjajajaja!-Una risa estruendosa se comienza a escuchar-JAJAJAJAJA MIRA TAKAO VAN A MATAR A SHOUGO!-era Midorima que se había recuperado y ahora era puras carcajadas.

Takao en su lado andaba con un tic nervioso, tapándose sus oídos y gritando. El gimnasio de Seirin era un total problema a los ojos de la entrenadora. Yukio le quito el juego a Kise y este estaba balbuceando algo.

Kagami miraba todo, sintiéndose más culpable, aun no podía creer que al decir eso hubiera pasado todo esto. Y lo otro que no sabía quién diablos era Nijimura!

En otro sitio de la ciudad, un pelinegro caminaba tranquilamente. El frio calaba sus huesos, mira hacia el cielo y tranquilamente posa su mano sobre un colgante que descansaba en su pecho, con una cuerda arcoíris. Cuando volvió a reír, levemente divertido. Era momento de llamar a Momoi para ver cómo se encontraban sus pequeños monstruos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ojala les haya gustado el cap D: se me había hecho imposible poder escribir, por la U estuve llegando tan tarde, y cuando quería escribir no podía porque mis compañeros parecían lapa cuando escribía dos palabras X'D al final después de un examen pude tener tiempo...ahora con lo del terremoto aquí en Chile ando mas nerviosa.<em>**

**_Como sea, mi tiempo se esta organizando mejor así que podre seguir mas rápido con el trama ;-; aun lamento haberlo dejado algo botado~ bueno, quedo cortito por lo mismo D: y no se me ocurría nada mas _**

**_Nos vemos a la proxima ¿Reviews?_**


End file.
